


Singing inside her

by gillovnyaf



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Love, Singing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:56:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10668774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gillovnyaf/pseuds/gillovnyaf
Summary: David sings to Gillian in the kitchen.





	Singing inside her

**Author's Note:**

> *talking about gillovny*
> 
> (...)
> 
> "GillovnyReal: omg, now you should to write a one shot."
> 
> So that’s what came out… (english it's not my first language)

David wakes up in the middle of the night and Gillian isn't beside him in the bed. He immediately looks in the direction of the bathroom to check if she is there — the door is open and the light is off; definitely she isn't here. He slides off the bed and goes looking for her.

As he steps downstairs and walks towards of the living room he can see the kitchen light on, then silently he walks to there and find Gillian's figure her back near of the countertop. He leans his shoulder against the wall of the doorway and watches the tiny and terribly sexy woman dressed in one of his shirts in the middle of his kitchen.

"Hey babe." he finally makes his presence known.

Though his voice sounds sleepy, his eyes are divinely awake admiring Gillian as she turns to look at him.

"Hey." she smiles when see her man's hair amusingly messy and then her eyes go down to his dangerously naked chest. The nice view of David dressed only flannel shorts makes Gillian's thoughts turn dirty.

"I missed you in bed." he says. "Why are you awake?" he walks to her with slow steps like a predator about to catch its prey.

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I came to get a glass of water."

Gillian has always had a regular sleep, it is very rare for her to wake up in the middle of the night and not get back to sleep. Her nights are always filled with a deep and peaceful sleep. However, today seems to be one of those rare nights.

David slides his right arm around her waist and look intently into her eyes.

"I think I have something that will make you sleepy again." he says with a grin.

She puts her arms around him, slide her hands down over his ass and pulls him closer to her.

"Oh, you have it?" she asks as if she does not know what he's thinking, but she knows exactly what he's talking about.

David takes his other hand to her hair, pulls the few dropped wires over her shoulder and slides his lips on the part he has just exposed.

"I can show you if you want." he rubs his teeth lightly on her neck.

Gillian feels her body shiver and her response comes out in a sigh.  "Yes, please."

David looks up at her with a slight, lopsided smile as he stops his trail of kisses down her neck and then he pushes her against the kitchen counter. His hand rises up to capture her right breast, giving a tighten it and Gillian lets out a low moan in approval. She slides her hands to inside his shorts and presses her fingers on the hard muscle of his buttocks as David take her mouth in a slow, passionate kiss; savoring the inside of her mouth with long, soft licks.

She took his dick in her hand then slowly she began to pump him. David's hands find the hem of her shirt and he climbs the garment over Gillian's arms, discarding the piece on the floor, then puts Gillian with her back to him so that she faces the countertop. He holds her hands in his, rests their arms on the cold marble stone, keeps Gillian bowed on the countertop and kisses her shoulder as he slides his right hand down to the middle of her legs, his tips of fingers now touching the warm and moist flesh of desire for him.

"Oh my God, Gillian. You're so wet." she feels his warm breath on her neck. 

The fact that he had barely touched her and already left her at this level of excitement made him feel hard and proud of himself.

He begins to make slow circles on the clit with the tip of his middle finger as he let kisses and soft bites on the back of her shoulders.

Gillian pushes her hips against him, wanting more contact, wanting to feel his erection. Then David gives her what she wants and pushes his pelvis against her, rubs the hard dick in her ass and now intensifies the movement of his finger on her sensitive little nerve.

"Dave..." she says his name in a weak moan. "I want you inside me." she threw her head back to rest on his shoulder.

He rids her of the torture of his fingers and move away only long enough to take off his shorts and soon she has his body back again glued to hers. He take his erection and caresses it briefly.

"I'm going to start my tour and I was wondering if you can go to one of my concerts." he says, the head of his dick in her entrance, sliding slowly to inside of her.

Gillian gives a moan as she feel the slow penetration and sigh relieved by the feeling of finally being filled by him.

"Do you think that would be a good idea?" she asks quietly.

"I think so. Don't you?" he slips out of her so he can get in again.

"Well, this is a good time to try convince me."

David's lips move in a smile. Her words sounded like a challenge.

Carefully not to slide out her, he pulls Gillian's hips only to her move away a little bit from the countertop and then he open her legs a little more. She stretches out her arms against the countertop again, leaving her face almost touch the marble stone. David puts his arms over her arms, entwines his fingers with hers and buries his face in her neck. He goes back with his movements, in and out of her, slowly, this time penetrating her in two ways: one with the dick in her pussy, two with the husky voice in her ear as he sings quietly, word by word, the chorus of Hell or Highwater...

Her inner walls contract tighter around his dick  — a sign that she's close to the cliff. David holds tight their hands, his thrusts become faster and harder now. He tries hold himself to not fall off the cliff before her.

Gillian moan his name as the warm and intense wave of orgasm invades her body; feeling all her muscles weak. Three more hard thrusts against her and David is thrown off the cliff, putting his forehead on Gillian's back as breathless as she...

"Take my hand fire purges, let rivers wash us, clean of our sins..." he sings after a brief silence, still inside her, breathing easier now; rubbing his face in her hair, both still bent over the kitchen counter.

"What's the date of the concerts?" she asks, making David smiles with his nose buried in her hair inhaling the smell of the delicious mix of sex and Gillian.

 


End file.
